plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttered Popcorn
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag }} Buttered Popcorn is a mini-game exclusive to the iPad, Kindle, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place on a Pool level, and the only given plants are four Cob Cannons. This level has no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners. Icon Popcorn iPad.png|iPad icon Strategies The objective of this mini-game is relatively simple: you need to stop the zombies by launching corn cobs, but you can also temporarily stop zombies by placing butter on their heads. You can use your fingers in a smearing action on the touchscreen to immobilize large numbers of enemies, rather than tapping the heads of individual zombies. It is also worthless that if a Cob Cannon is eaten, it cannot be replaced, and there are no Lawn Mowers or Pool Cleaners to protect the area against the zombies that will inevitably get by. The most difficult zombie to deal with on this level is Dolphin Rider Zombie, as it moves at high speed, and, as such, hard to stop with butter. Whenever a Gargantuar is less than halfway past the lawn, the player should not shoot a corn cob at it immediately, as it will throw its Imp. Instead, you should stun it with butter to prevent this from occurring. You can also stun its Imp before it eats a Cob Cannon. If the player still cannot beat this level, the player can use two people, instead of one (one person could control the Cob Cannon, one person could butter the zombies, etc.). The player can also fire two corn cobs at once and targeting the two land lanes closest to the pool so that zombies in an area in all rows will be hit. Trivia *For some reason, Buttered Popcorn is a Pool level, despite no aquatic plants being used, but this may be so that the player can only have four Cob Cannons at a time, or so Dolphin Rider Zombies can appear, making the mini-game difficult. **This could also be so that the player couldn't earn the achievement Defcorn 5 instantly. *Buttered Popcorn is the first mini-game exclusive to a particular version of the game. *Buckethead Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Newspaper Zombies and Screen Door Zombies appear in this level even though they are, for the level's purposes, identical to regular Zombies. *Butter will not damage the zombies in this mini-game or in Co-op Mode on the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. *The achievement Pool's Closed cannot be unlocked by winning this mini-game. **Perhaps so the player can only get the achievement on other mini-games and normal game play. *Buttered Popcorn can be played before purchasing the Cob Cannon. *Aside from the Gargantuar, all the zombies in this level are the same as Last Stand. *Repeatedly tapping on a zombie will place more butter on it. *The player can stun the Dolphin Rider Zombie with butter before he enters the pool. *When the zombies eat all Cob Cannons, the player cannot kill any more zombies, inevitably causing the player to lose. *There is a glitch where if the player restarts the game over and over, there will be no Gargantuars. *Like the mini-game Last Stand, there are no lawn mowers or pool cleaners. *Buttered Popcorn is a quick and easy way to earn the Pyromaniac achievement, as long as the player does not use a rake. **The player will also earn Don't Pea in the Pool. *On the Android version, the mini-game's description is using Beghouled Twist's description. *Buttered Popcorn is only one of two mini-games without a plant selection screen that lets the player use upgrade plants, the other being Air Raid. Both mini-games are also version-exclusive. *In the free iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, there is a glitch where the player can have 50 sun at the start of the level. Category:Pool mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants